


Breathe

by sunshineandsuperheroes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Favoritism, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandsuperheroes/pseuds/sunshineandsuperheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donovan scowls. "You can't be serious," she says. "Now we actually have to <em>stop breathing</em> for him? Why do we put up with this?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own _Sherlock_. 
> 
> Set during Series 1.

Lestrade sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "All right, everybody, just hold your breaths for a bit. It shouldn't take too long."

Anderson looks incredulous. Donovan scowls. "You can't be serious," she says. "Now we actually have to _stop breathing_ for him? Why do we put up with this?"

"Look, just _do_ it," Lestrade snaps. (He's had a long week.)

There is a moment of mutinous foot-shufflings and murmurings, and then there is a reluctant sucking-in and holding of deep breaths by Lestrade, John, Anderson, Donovan, the crime-scene techs—everybody.

Finally, silence. Sherlock starts to pace again. Now he can think.

Or... not. He frowns. Something is still wrong...

He stops abruptly and turns to John. " _You_ may breathe."

John blinks. Exhales.

Sherlock nods in satisfaction and resumes pacing.


End file.
